The Punisher
by Raising Evil
Summary: When Kaiba takes everything from Tristan, how will he get his revenge and punish Kaiba?
1. Default Chapter

diaclaimer: I'm mad. I had a great story going about Joey and Tristan( not yaoi) and I lost it! It just up and Fing disappeared! So this one will have to do. I don't own nothin and enjoy.  
  
Tristan wiped sweat from his brow. The summer's night heat was intense. He stared up at the enourmous tower that was Kaiba Corp. It reminded him of the juvinille hall he and Joey were sent to when they were eleven. Him and Joey were egging some little bastard who had squealed on them for stealing the key the the vending machines and taking the money. The cops came, they resisted arrest and ran like hell. Of couarse they were caught. Tristan's rich ass parents could have cared less about him and Joey's drunk dad didnt even show up for the court hearing. Well that was the first time and there would be three others in their future. But now this was about Kaiba Corp. A friend of theirs was killed during construction on the new branch and they had been planning the revenge since. You see Kaiba didnt even take responsibility for it. He didnt apologize to Yugi's family, or help pay for the funeral. He had to pay. Tristan glanced over to Joey. "You ready?" "Always." Joey slipped two pipes out of his jacket sleeves and Tristan revealed a crowbar. As they neared the place, Joey picked up a brick and hurled it through the glass doors. They shattered to pieces with a loud crash. Immediatley the alarms rang out. They both stepped through the broken threshold and began their revenge.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kaiba leapt up frpm his desk and looked out the window. He watched Joey and Tristan enter his company. "Those lowlifes." A security guard walked into the office. "Sir, to gangsters have entered the coumpound. The cops are on their way." "Not good enough! Get your ass down their before they trash my work!" "Yes sir!" He ran out of the room. "Those fools will pay."  
  
Tristan kicked a computer off of the desk. It smashed to the ground and sent off sparks. He flipped the desk over and began bashing it in. Joey worked the windows. He whiped a potted plant through one of the large glass paines. He continued to smash them with his pipes. Just then the elevator doors opened and five security guards ran in. "Joey! We got company!" Joey turned in time to bash one in the face with one of his pipes. "Split up! Meet outside." Tristan nodded. He wiped his crowbar at an oncoming guard. He bashed him in the skull and he fell to the floor. Tristan headed for and open elevator, boarded it, and headed to the fifth floor.  
  
Joey rammed his way through the second floor door from the stair well. It was filled with desks and computers. Instently he smashed them one by one. After that he removed a water bottle from his pocket and spilled it all over the desks. They werent filled with water, they were filled with gasoline. He then pulled out a bax of matches and tossed several lit ones onto the desks. They exploded into orange and red flames. As he admired his work he heard the bell on the elevator as it hit the floor. He broke into a run into the stair well again, on his way to the next floor.  
  
When the doors of the elevator opened, Tristan realized that the floor was actually a bed room, a little kid's bedroom. He looked at the name on the door, just diagonal from him. It said Mokuba Kaiba. Kaiba's little Bro!"Time for ultimate revenge!" He then saw the small boy looking at him from across the room. "Hey! Get out!" He shouted. their was a loud crack and a suit burst through the door. He was holding a nine millimeter! "Hey! Get him out of my room!" The suit replied by firing off a couple of shots. Tristan took cover behind a computer desk. Splinters of wood blasted off from the shots. Tristan grabbed the laptop off the desk and chucked it at the guard. It hit him in the chest. He tumbled to the ground. Tristan acknowledged this by jumping on him. The began to wrestle over the gun. Suddenly a shot range out. THeir was a faint thump. They both stopped and looked over to where the kid was. He was now in a pile on the ground, motionless.  
  
Joey reached floor three. This room was filled with test equiptment, and mechanical parts. He walked over to one mechanical part that was on a cart. With ease he shoved it through a window. It plungged into the parking lot, crushing three cars. Then with a loud bang the exploded into flames. He then went into a smashing rage. Suddenly another person burst into the room. Joey spun around and threw one pipe at the figure. "OW! Fuck it Joey it's me! Tristan!" "Oh! Sorry Man." He ran over to his buddy. "We need to get out of here. I just shot Mokuba!" "What!!" "Yeah... I was wrestling with a guard over his gun and it went off. Caught the kid in the head." "We're leavin, Now!"  
They ran down the stairs back to the lobby. No suits were present and the ran through the shattered doors. They could here the faint sounds of squad cars. " Man. I didnt mean for him to get killed." "Who cares," Joey's voice was stern and filled with anger, " we avenged Yugi. Now Kaiba'll think twice."  
Up in his office, watching them run. "That's right, run. I am your supereor, you are scum. But dont think I wont get you, I will-" The door opened. "Mister Kaiba, we have bad news." "err... what is it." "I-is your brother, he...he's" "What is it? Out with it." "He's dead." kaiba's face changed to a hrrified look. "N-no, you're lying!" Another suit walked in behind the other, carrying his little brothes body. Kaiba walked over and put his hand on Mokuba's head. Tears dropped onto his cold face. "Iwill not rest until they die." Kaiba looked up at the guards. "It was the brown haired one." "Find him, then take everything from him!" Kaiba turned, his coat whipped around. He grabbed the computer off his desk and chucked it out the window. There was a loud crash and tud as it hit the ground from the top floor. "Do it soon!"  
  
They awoke the next morning in Tristan's house. They were surronded by empty beer cans. "awww... My head..." There was a clatter of empty tin as Joey got up from the couch. Tristan was alone in his mansion. His parents finally admited that he was a mistake. They gave him his inheritance to support himself. Joey practically lived there aswell. He beat up his dad a while back and has stayed ever since. "Tristan didnt say anything as he recalled last nights events. Mokuba's body, bloody and lying motionless. He wanted to feel bad. He knew that killing was too far but he didnt feel bad about killing that bastard's son. "Hey man... i'm starvin. Anything round ere.?" Joey asked. "screw it let's just go to Denny's." So they did.  
  
Domino was a very messed up town. Crimes happened all the time but the law inforcement was always paid off or they didnt care. As tey walked down the dirty streets, they realized they lived in crap town. They had just finshed their pancakes and they exited the run down building. "Hey Tristan I have somethins to take care of. I'll catch ya later." "Yeah I will be heading home." They tapped their fists together and parted. Tristan didnt know what that he would never see his friend again.  
  
Joey walked through the back alleys. They were littered with trash and graffitie. Some that Joey and tristan had done. As he turned the corner he hit something and tumbled back words. He shook his head. "what the hell.." He looked up and saw Tow familiar suits. Kaiba security. "we need to talk," one said. "Yeah like hell we do." Joey turned to run but was met by two more suits. "Now!" They grabbed Joey and dragged him into a dark passage. From the shadows, Joey's mortal enemy emerged. "Kaiba!" "Yes, it is me. We dont really want to talk. This is a matter of what you did." "So we trashed your company, Who gives a shit?" He was punched hard in the stomach by one of the suits. He fell to the ground weezing. "Dont talk to me like that." He adjusted his coat. "Yes you destroyed my building but you also took something of mine." "We didnt steal nothin." Kaiba turned and punched Joey in the face. Joey felt a warm trickle run down from his nose. "You took my brother's life!" "So what?" He punched Joey in the face again. Joey spit blood on to the ground. "Shut up! Now I know it wasnt you, It was you friend." "I wont give Tristan up." " Oh really. How far would you go for him?" "I die for em." Kaiba's back was to him. "Good!" Kaiba spun around fast. there was a loud bang. Joey didnt even have time to blink. There was only a split second of pain between his eyes, then everything went black. The Suits released his dead body and it crumpled into a lump on the ground. "Now your friend will know what it feels like to lose the closest thing to him." He looked at his suits." Drop the body at the other one's house, then kill that bastard!" They nodded and dragged Joey's dead body away.  
  
Tristan flipped the channels on the large, flat screen tv. Day time tv sucked. It was full of soap operas, news, and game shows. He reached the Price is Right. "What the hell..." He tossed the remote down and got up to get something to drink. As he entered the kitchen he caught sight of the clock. It was alread ten am. "Damn Joey where are you." He opened the fridge. He then heard a loud crash, so close to him it almost made him deaf. He felt shape shardes of glass scrape his bare arms. He fell to the floor covering his head. When there was no more sound he looked up. The large kitchen window was smashed to pieces. "What the fuck?" He then saw the objected that did the smashing. Joey's body lay limp just a few feet away from him. "Joey!" He scrammbled over to his friend. Part him knew that when he turned his body over that Joey would be dead. The bullet hole was clear along with the blood that covered his face. Tristan couldnt hold back the tears for his dead friend. They ran in rivets down his face. "damn you Kaiba!" The person he had met at age 6 was gone. Joey had rescued him from bully's in the first grade. Joey was the toughest kid from the start. They had been inceprible ever since they met. And now he was gone. Gone forever because of something he, Tristan, had done. "Dont worry you'll be joining him soon."  
Tristan spun around to the voice. It was three suits. He swung his fist as hard as he could. The large hand of the suit grabbed his fist. There was a loud crunch and Tristan fell to the floor clutching his hand. With ease the guard had broken all of the bones in his hand. "Get him boys." The two behind him lurched forward. For seconds Tristan was about to give up, but he knew Joey wouldnt. Lightening fast, Tristan kicked the left guard in the balls. He cried out a high pitched scream and collapsed. He then kicked the other one in the gut. There was a faint smack but the guard didnt crumble. He grabbed Tristan's foot and lifted him over his head. He then chucked him through the glass doors out in to garden. It hurt like hell. Shardes of glass slashed his face and stabbed into his body. When he finally hit the stone terrace he couldnt move. A large piece of glass was stabbed into his left arm. Blood dripped down form almost every where. He felt two hands pull him to his feet. He looked up at the face of the largest suit. " You made a very large mistake. Your friend paid the price for that. Now it's your turn."  
The large fist of the suit smashed into his face. He felt his nose being smashed. Bloody immedialty trickled down his face. His head hung limp. The guard sluged him in the stomach. Tristan lurched as the wind was sucked from his body. He thought to himself, just kill me already. I deserve it. If my best friend is dead, I have nothing to live for. The suit uppercutted his face, breaking his jaw. "Okay, I'm done playing." The suit pulled out a gun and pointed it at Tristan's chest. "So long," Tristan felt the sharp pain smashe through his chest, blasting bones to pieces. Tristan cough and sent a red spray splattering out onto the ground. The world around him began to fade away until it was black. Tristan collapsed onto the stone path, lifeless. "Drag his body into the house and place it next to the other one."  
They tossed Tristan's body to the ground next to his dead commrade. The suit cleaned the gun of prints. " Murder suicide. The police will buy it." He placed it into Tristan's hand. "Okay boys let's roll." They exited the house. There was a squeal of the tires then the car sped off.  
  
Tristan's hand twitched. Slowly the world came back into focus, aswell as the pain. He felt the burning in his chest, the pain in his face. Everything was rushing back to him. He had lived. Slowly he stood. Pain shot through his body and he grabbed the counter for balance. He clutched his chest. His heart was still pumping. He knew what had happend. The dumbass's had jolted to the right when the gun recoiled. The bullet had taken a curved path passsed his heart. He was alive but he didnt want to be. He looked down at his friends dead body again. Joey was dead and Tristan didnt want to live without him. But then he got that feeling again. He knew he couldnt quit. Throwing your life away wasnt the answer. Joey never regreted his life. Tristan couldnt die, he had to live.  
Slowly Tristan dragged himself to the phone. he picked it up with his bloody hand and dialed the 911. A womans voice chimed in. " 911 operator, how may we help you." Tristan coughed sending a red pray onto the reciever. "Send an ambulence... The mansion on the hill, 14587 Domnio. Please hurry." The phone fell from Tristan's hand and he fell to the floor again. He had lost to much blood. Maybe he wouldnt live. The room began to fade again. "Im comin...Joey..."  
  
3 months later  
  
"Doctor! Quick! Mister Taylor has awken!" Doctor Marik Ishtar rose from his chair. As the rushed towards the room He asked, "Which one is mister Taylor." " He was shot in the Taylor Manor. He was shot in the chest. The bullet curved right and missed his heart by just millimeters! He's been in a coma ever since." " Does he remember what happened." "We havent asked yet." They entered Tristan's room. He was lying staring out the window. "Mister Taylor, I am Doctor Ishtar," Marik rushed to his side. " How are you feeling. "...great..." Tristan said without looking away from the window. "Do you remember what happened to you?" "...yeah... They killed my friend..." "Excuse me?" " Kaiba corp... We trashed it. I accidentilly killed his brother... they killed my best friend... my brother." "Yes... Mister Wheeler right?" "Joey...yep that's him..." Tristan shifted in his bed. All his wounds were healed but he still had the scars as reminders. "When can I leave?" He said staring them in the face. "Um... you did just wake up from a coma, you may need to go into-" Tristan leapt from the bed and grabbed Marik's throat. "No! I dont need rehab! My best friend is dead! Now if you like it or not, I'm checkin' out!" He tossed Marik aside and dashed out of the room. Marik got up on his elbows, rubbing his neck. "What are you doing? Get him!" The nurse nodded and ran out of the room.  
Tristan dashed throught the hallways, toppling carts and file cabinents. He heard the intercom crackle on, "We have a mental patient on the loose, we need full cooperation in his subduing." Tristan stopped in front of a door marked SUPPLIES. He yanked the door open and entered, closing it behind him. It was filleed with empty syringes, spare gloves, extra masks, and... uniforms! He found his size and stripped of the gown he was wearing. He caught sight of the entrance wound of the bullet. He quickly dressed in the unifor and put a mask over his face and a cap on his head. Calmly he exited the room. Two doctors rushed past him but pain no attention. Caually he walked towards the garage.  
  
Once there he found the ambulences. He would have hotwired one but the one driver somking next to one made it easier. He pulled the mask off his face aand walked over to him. He tapped him on the shoulder. The guy turned around. Tristan slammed his fist into the guys face and he fell to the ground, unconsious. Tristan found the keys in his pocket and opened the door to the vehicle. He turned the key in the ignithion and sped away from the hospital.  
  
Tristan drove up to his mansion. It was surrounded with police tape. The grass was overgrown and many of the windows were smashed. Tristan exited the ambulence and walked up to the door of his house. He gave it an easy push and it creaked open. Everything was a mess. People had used it for a hang out for the cops didnt spend much time investigating anything. Kaiba probably paid them off. He walked stright into the kitchen. There was a door next to the fridge. It was easily mistaken for a closet. Tristan opened the door and walked down the wooden stairs. It lead into the basement. He and Joey had stored their knives and other weapons of destruction down their.  
Tristan walked to the far wall. He slide the shelf aside and it revealed a small openeing. Inside were Tristan's dad's guns. He had never told Joey he had owned guns, partly cause Joey was attracted to deadly things, but mostly because nobody was ever meant to get killed. They would just hurt and harm. It became their main prioritey. Tristan picked up a dusty black backpack that lay in the corner. He started loading all of the guns. Harm wasnt a prioritey any more, killing was.  
  
After Tristan stocked up on his weapons. He headed up the stairs to his room. It was untouched. He yanked open the dresser drawer and removed a metal box. He whipped it to the ground and it smashed open. Inside were many hundred dollar bills. He grabbed them all and stuffed them into his bag. He stripped over the uniform and began to dress in his street close. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a belt. He strapped on his spiked wrist bands on both wrists. He wrapped a belt around the top of his right arm and a studded wrist band above the other one on his left hand. He then dug deep into his drawer and pulled out a black T-shirt. It had a white skull on it. He pulled it over his head and adjusted it. He caught site of himself in the mirror. He was a sorry excuse of a friend. He could have gone with Joey, they'd both be alive. Tristan whipped the metal box at the mirror. It cracked and several glass shards hit the ground. It was time to get re venge for Joey. He would earn his friends respect once more. He would punish Kaiba, and everyone around him. 


	2. chap2

Disclaimer: If my first chapter went well, you're reading this. Thanks for reading the first part of my story. Here is the second one.  
  
Tristan exited his house with his supplies. Before leaving he walked over to his three car garage. He lifted the door of the smallest compartment. Inside were walls cover with tools and spare parts. He walked over to a cover item in the back of the room. He grabbed the end and whipped it off. Dust flew up into Tristan's face. Carelessly he fanned it away. In front of him was his prized motorcycle. It was a slik red with two yellow pin strips. He walked over to the tool bench and picked up a gas can. He shook it and heard the sloshing of the liquid. He unskrewed the lid to the gas tank and emptyed the contents of the tin can into it. The bike was already facing the open door. Tristan mounted his bike. He stepped on the throttle and pulled the clutch. It roared to life. He flipped up the kick stand and without looking back zoomed out of the garage and away from home.  
  
Kaiba sat at the end a the long table in his dining hall. Through the large window he watched the orange sun set. He sipped his wine. Life was grand now. He was married, a father, and the richest person in Domino. The large double doors opened behind him. He stood and turned to meet the newcomer. "Darling," a feminine voice. "Ishizu my dear. How was the movie?" He hugged his wife and kissed her cheek. "It was great dad!" A small boy dashed into the room. Kaiba knealt down and scooped up his son. " Really. Sorry I missed it." "It's okay." "Hey go get your suit on and I will meet you in the pool," Kaiba said. "Yes!Awesome!" The little boy ran out of the room. His wife wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, anything happen while I was away." "It was only wo hours." "Still." "Oh the usual." He poured her a glass of wine. "Oh there is a party tonight at the club." "For the opening of your new amusement park?" She sipped the wine. "Yep." "I will get cleaned up and you can take a swim," she kissed him again before he left the room. When he left she picked up the paper he had been reading. On the front page was a picture of her husband in front of the amusment park. It was filled with rides shaped like various creatures. Her husband had a strange fix with mythological beasts. The head line read: Mulity billionaire Seto kaiba Gives back to the children. She was used to the fame. She loved being rich...  
  
Tristan sat in an alley. He inhaled deep from the cigarrette that hung from the corner of his mouth. He read the headlin on the paper. "Yeah right. That's just a bunch of bullshit." He ripped it down the middle and tossed the two shreds to the side. He opened the plastic bag that sat next to him. Inside were five cans of black spray paint. He removed to white pieces of cardboard from his back pack shaped like the skull on his shirt. He taped one on each side of the bike. He then began to spary the black paint.  
  
He tossed the last empty can to the ground. It made an empty clatter and rolled into the wall. He then peeled off the two emblems off the sides. He removed a can if white paint and a brush from his back pack. He used his switch blade to prye the lid off. He stirred it a while the began to paint the area where the emblems were.  
After a half hour he was finished. He stood back and looked at his new bike. It would do. Besides, black was who he felt inside. "Nice bike fagget." Tristan looked slightly over to his right. Three thugs stood at the opening of the passage. Tristan didnt say anything. He turned to his back pack and knelt down. "Hey bitch I was talking to you. I like your bike, I want it." Tristan still didnt look at them. He heard them walking towards him but he continued to rummage through his bag. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he soun around and stabbed foreward. The dude screamed in pain and clutched his stomach. Tristan held his utility knife in his hand, it was now stained with blood. The two comrades of the injured thug walked foreward. "What's your problem man. Now you gonna get it." They each pulled out switch blades. "Dont like being touched," Tristan said holding his knife out.  
They lunged at him . Tristan jumped out of the way and stabbed one in the back. He fell next to his already injured friend. The last one slid to a stop and turned to charge again. Tristan stood his ground. At the last second he stabbed his knife upwards. He heard the ripping of the flesh, he felt the knife sink into the soft tissue of the punk. He looked Tristan in the eyes. His were frightened while Tristan's were like stone, unblinking. He yanked his knife from his enemy's belly. He too crumpled to the ground. Tristan wiped his hands and knife on the dead guy's shirt. He retracted the kinfe back into the hilt and put it in his back pack. He then dipped the brush in to the pain and started to pain a skull on the ground around them. He dropped the when he was finished and mounted the bike. He started it up and looked back. Casually he flicked his cigarrette on to the pain and it instentily burst in to flames. Tristan sped off once again without looking back.  
  
"We finally got the fires out chief." It was two hours later. Soemone had reported the fire to the cops and they were now investigating. "Three are dead inside the skull." Mai Valetnine, the chief of police stared down at the bodies. " What kind of a sicko would do this. Three inoccent kids." The officer next to her spoke. "Well you see they werent innoccent. They had records. All of them were wanted for armed robbery and murder of three security guards at the bank." "So?" "Well the guy who did it is sorta workin for us I guess." She stood up and looked him in the face. "You take that back. Just cause they were criminals, doesnt mean they deserve to die. No on e does! They should have had a fair trial. Send out a search warrent for this creep. Look for anyone who has this symbol anywhere on or around them." She walked past him and got in her car. "And make it quick!" "Y-yes miss."  
  
Darkness was setting in. Tristan pulled into the driveway of an apartment complex. He parked his bike in a spot and dismounted. He walked up to the front door and entered. He needed to set up a household for awhile. He checked his watch. "4:30..." He walked into a circular opening with three possible paths. Finally someone walked over to him. "Can I help you?" He was a short fat guy, he was balding and unshaven. :Yeah, I read about a vacincy here. are you the land Lord?" "Yeah... Are you renting?" "Yes I will be. How much?" "two fifty a month." "Fine." Tristan opened his bag and removed the cash. "Here's the key, let me take ya to the place."  
They climbed the stairs to the third floor. "Here we go, numder four forty. Well enjoy." He waddled off. Tristan turned the key in the door. It stuck for a second but popped open finally. It had a bed in the middle of the room with a TV on a cart st the foot. there was a small bathroom and kitchen. On the left side of the bed was a small closet. Tristan dumped his bag in the closet. He would take a quick shower then go out for a bit. But at eight o clock he had a place to be.  
  
Tristan dried himself with one of the white towles. They werent exactly white... He dressed in the same clothes again and the same accesories. He sat at the end of the bed and tied his black shoes. He needed to get his mind off of Joey. He needed to have some fun. Before he left the room, he loaded a hand gun and put it in the back of his belt. He wouldnt ever go unprotected. He locked the door on the way out and headed to the parking lot and got on his bike. He kicked off and rode into the street.  
  
He slowly toured the city. He knew the placve like the back of his hand but new places had popped up while he was out. He stopped and parked in front of the old arcade. He and Joey spent most of their life here.He walked into the dimly lit place. There were flashing lights, loud beeping sounds and the crack of the billiards. In the middle of the room was a large crowd. Tristan approached slowly He knew what they were admiring. The DDR game! Him and Joey could tare it up on the Digital Dance floor. Everyone was admiring the skills of one girl. She had mad skill, and was very attractive. She had flowing red hair tied in a pony tail. She wore a green halter top and pink mini skirt. The guy she was facing sucked. He was screwing up every other move. Maybe he was intimmidated by her beauty or he just sucked. Yeah he sucked. Finally the failed screen covered the screen. Her score was much higher than his. The guy slowly slinked away, his head down. She turned around to face the crowd. Her face was oddly familiar... "Okay next challenger!" No one stepped up. Tristan wanted to keep a low profile. But a challenge, he couldnt resist! "Okay babe let's go!" Tristan climbed onto the pad. It had the basic up, down, left, right, but it alson had diagonals which made it tricky.  
"You ready to lose?" She said. "I dont think so..." "You sound confident, how bout a little wager?" "Fine. Name your stakes." She slipped the coins into the slot. "If I have the higher score, you owe me a drink." Tristan rbbed his hands together. "If I have the higher score, you have to go out with me, tomorrow." "Bring it on!" The chose there pair. Tristan had always played Rage, a spiky brown haired, red vested, camo pants punk. She picked Ema, the green haired short skirt chick. " We go non stop until we cant go no more." She chose the song and they took their possisions. The characters shoadows appeared. : Ready?: The game spoke. :Let's DDR!" The lights flashed and the characters appeared. Then the arrows scrolled up the screen.  
It was on! Their moves mimiced each other. They stomped the left right at the same time, then went down low to the top diagonals with their hands. Tristan wrapped his feet around. It was his own unique move. He glanced to his right. She copied him exactly! They stomped again and bent onto theback diagonals. Tristan Back flipped up and stomped down on the top and bottom perfectly. :Awesome!: The machine chanted. Once again she did his move! They did a quick left up left right, then left diagonal. They spun on their hands to face the now growing crowd. There was a screen in the back of the arcade that showed their game. They double stomped the sides then backflipped in unison and landedon the up arrow. :Smokin!: They hadnt missed yet. the spun in place and showed their backs to the crowd. The lights flashed and the music continued to blare. "You're pretty good," She panted. "Same to you, but now it gets hard!" The arrows came up faster now. Triple stomp top and bottom then the corners. They stomped the sides then the back diagonales. Their charaters soun into the swirling colors as theey danced. :: You're on Fire!: They stomped the top and bottom again and faced each other. Reading each other's mind, they linked arms and switched spots. They stomped down in the same spots. Lightening fast, she back rolled under him as he flipped forwards, back into his spot. :Shread it!: They broke into a cluster of single arrows. Their combos were well in the hundreds and still climbing.  
Everyone in the aracde was watching intensly. "They havent missed yet! And their on Non Stop!" Tristan leapt onto the red bar and backflipped off and smashed down onto the side panels. She couldnt even copy that, Tristan thought. He looked over while in the flip. She did! Damn she was good. Only Joey could ever copy Tristan's moves step by step. A quick change up and they faced the crowd again. they smashed the last move and for a few moments there were no moves and the song held the note. With a loud boom the song broke out again and the arrows flooded the screen. Tristan felt the sweat running down the side of his face. Damn! She just keeps going. They both went to jump on the inner diagonals. Tristan felt something bump in to his chest, two things!" He lost his balance and stumbled backwards off the platform. Damn it! I lost! He got up on his elbows and looked up at the stage. To his suprise, the whole stage was empty!. He saw her head poke up from the other side of the platform. :: You got Mad Skills, High Score!:: They both climbed back onto the stage. "Nice job," Tristan held out his hand. "Yeah, same to you,' She shook it. They both checked their scores. "What?!" Their scores were exactly the same! They both looked at each other, speechless. "I guess I get to by you a drink on our date," Tristan said with a smile. "Yeah, guess so, Tristan Taylor." Tristan froze. She knew him. "How do you-" "Pleased to meet you, I'm Serenity Wheeler."  
  
He burst through the doors of the Arcade. "Hey wait!" She followed. He got on his bike but she stopped him from leaving. "You still oh me that drink." "Dont be stupid. You're Joey's sister, the sister he n ever told me about." "Yeah so." "Well I never thought Joey would keep something like this from me. I've known him since first grade. He never had a sister." "Did you ever think Joey didnt want to talk about it?" Well...no he didnt. " You see my mom took me with her when she left my dad. She didnt take Joey, she said he could take care of himself. That's probably how he got so tough." she walked over to the side of his bike. " I've come back because of his death. I'm staying with my mom in a small place up town." "That's great, I will remember to look you up." Tristan reved his bike and sped away from the arcade.  
  
Tristan pulled in from of the gym. He and Joey went here to work out, and check out the babes. Tristan entered. He went up to the from desk. "Are you as member?" The old lady asked. "Yeah, Tristan Taylor." "Ok." Tristan walked through the doulble doors. He found his way over to the weights. Joey always was able to bench more then him. Tristan slide slid two 100 pounders onto each end of the bar. He laid back and started to lift it up and down. He could do this for quite a while and it was only 6:55. There was alot running through Tristan's mind. The biggest being Joey's sister. He still could have told him. Twelve years and not a word of it! But Tristan wasnt always open with Joey either. There was a l lot he didnt tell Joey... Sweat beads began to form on his forehead. He didnt want to get too tired. He reset the bar on the stand and checked his watch. "Seven twenty, two hundred repititions. He had to get ready back at the apartment and it would take him a few minutes to get there. This would help him blow of some steam...  
  
Tristan splashed cool water on his face. He was washing up, getting ready for the party. He blotted his face dry. He opened the closet and pulled out his back pack. He swung it over one shoulder. and slammed the door shut. He looked out the window. He could see to huge search lights in the air. That's where the amusment park was. Tristan stormed out of the room.  
The night air whipped past him as he sped down the street. Hundreds of neon lights zipped past him in a blur. He dodged in and out of traffic. He was going well over the speed limit and was running all the lights. He didnt care. This was small compared to what he was about to do. He saw the bright lights of the amusment park in the distance. He he jammed his foot down on the clutch, sending it zooming foreward. He flipped the visor up on his black helmet, also baring the skull. He slowed his bike down and slowly inched it into the alley across the street from the amusment park. He hid it behind a dumpster for cover. He adhusted his back pack on his shoulder and removed the helmet and placed it on the ground next to his bike. He walked out of the alley and across the street to the park.  
  
The crowd grew in front of the wooden stage. Two suits stood at the end of each stairway. Kaiba was dressed in a long white coat, black shirt, and black pants. His wife was seated on a chair on behind the podeum, where he wouls speak. There was a hush over the crowd as Kaiba climbed the stairs to his place. To new security guards stood on either side of him. "People!" He said into the mike. " I was never very fortunate as a kid. I was in an orpanage when I was young, me and my brother. It was very horrible. THe atmosphere was always dark. I remember thinking to myself, this isnt what being a kid was about. No, being a kid ment fun and games, not gloomy halls and work. That's why you are here, that's why I am here. I come before you to guive children and adults alike that chance to have fun. Welcome! To Kaiba Land!" Behind him fire works went into the air. People in the crowd cheered. Once again Kaiba munipulated the twon's people, they crawled at his feet. He was there god.  
He was brought back to reality when he heard a loud bang, not from the fireworks. Next to him one of his men fell dead to the ground, as stain of blood forming on his chest. Kaiba looked around for the shooter. Suddenly he saw the spotlights focus on the billboard right next to the park. There on the ledge was a figure dressed in cblack. The crowd went quiet and all turned to look at the being. "Ha! Remember me Kaiba!" Kaiba squinted up at the person. "Of course not. You probably got me mixed in with everyone else you killed, like my friend Joey Wheeler!" The crowd began to murmur amoungst themselves. the suit next to Kaiba began to draw his gun. Kaiba motion for him to stop. " You musat be mistaken sir, I have never killed anyone in my life1" "Bull shit Kaiba! You killed Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, or atleast you thought you did." Kaiba's face got horror struck. His men said they were dead! Tristan leapt down onto a TV Truck, the onto the ground. He slowly approached the stage. One suit tried to stop him but Tristan punched him in the stomach and kneed him inthe face.  
He climbed the stairs and faced Kaiba. "Remember me now?" "Tristan Taylor?! But your... I mean I thought you had died." "Oh Tristan did die. I'm his avenger." Tristan lifted his gun to shoot Kaiba in the head. Suddenly he was tackled from the side and the gun went off in the air. People started screaming ans running away. Tristan and the suit fell to the ground. the suit got on top of Tristan and held his hands above his head. Tristan kneed him in the nuts and kicked him off, onto the ground. Tristan stood up and fired one shot into his chest. He looked up at the now deserted stage. He caught sight of Kaiba and a woman getting into a limo. Before Kaiba got in He directed some suits. They nodded and headed for Tristan. He had caused enough damage. He dashed across the street to his bike.  
  
Tristan put his helmet on and flipped the visor down. He slammed on the throttle and zipped out of the alley. He thought he was in the clear until he glanced in his side mirror. Two black cars were behind him, Kaiba's men. He heard a ring out behind him and the side mirror spider webbed. Tristan sped up but so did they. More gun fire behind him made him duck down. He weaved in and out of traffic trying to lose them, but to no avail. He neared and intersection and saw a semi truck crossing. It was his one shot to escape. He drew closer and at the last second turned the bike to the side and it fell and slid. He slid under the truck just barely making it the the other side. When he was clear he flipped the bike back up and sped forward. He looked over his shoulder. They hadn't got passed the truck yet. Tristan turned a corner. He would circle back around to the park. This attack made him feel like Kaiba hadnt suffered enough yet.  
  
Mai walked over the amusment park lawn. It was the next day and she was investigating what had happened. "Three dead, miss." "Damn. Everyone got a clear look at his face. Why can't we find him?" "He was wearing black. He could have just slipped off." "Wittnesses say he had the skull symbol, we're looking for the alley murderer." "We have been able to get a name, Tristan Taylor. He was checked into a hospital but never woke up from his coma, they pulled the plug." "Then how was he here?" She asked. "Could be someone else using an alias." "Possibly. Check out the hospital that he was admitted into." "Gotcha." the officer no sooner ran off than another one came over to her. "We need you to take a look at this." He lead her to the billboard. "This is were the suspect appeared." She looked up at the board. It had once read Kaiba Land but now it was colored completley black and a white skull was painted. Underneath in read: KAIBA'S A MURDERER. WELCOME TO PUNISHMENT LAND. 


End file.
